


A kiss is better than a punch

by saiicchin



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiicchin/pseuds/saiicchin
Summary: Syo was called to interprete an homosexual character in a movie... What will happen?





	

Syo was called by Hyuga. He went to where Hyuga was.  
“I want you to participate in my new movie, Kurusu.”  
“WHAT?! Really? It’s an honor to be in your new movie! Can you tell me something about my character?”  
“He’s homosexual.”  
“… I can’t play that role.” Syo was annoyed.  
“I know you can.” Hyuga put his eyes on Syo’s eyes.  
“… I have to have sex with another man?” Syo shrug his shoulders.  
“Yeah, with my younger brother Yamato. You’ll be the passive.”  
“IMPOSSIBLE!!!” Syo yelled. “The passives aren’t manly!”  
“That factor is pretty irrelevant” Yamato appeared. “Pray your supplications, Kurusu Syo.”  
“Dammit…”  
“What are you gonna do?” Hyuga asked.  
“I accept. I want to be in all your future movies, Hyuga-sensei. Besides, I want to know more about Yamato. But I will be a passive really manly.” He left the room. 

“I can seduce you, ochibi-chan” Ren suggested  
“No thanks” To Syo, the idea of Ren seducing him was… horrible.  
“Syo-chan, I can teach you to kiss! I don’t mind to kiss you because you’re so cute and little!!!!” Natsuki tried to hug him, but Syo escape.  
“No, thank you, Natsuki.” Syo was really angry about Natsuki’s suggestion.  
“Syo-kun I know this is difficult but you can do it. Think in another person when you have to have sex with Yamato-san.” Nanami said.  
“But… I’m the passive…”  
“Oh my…” Ren can’t believe it.  
“Oh…” STARISH was depressed.  
“At least, think in other person when you have to kiss him.” Masato interrupted the silence.  
“‘kay…” Syo was really sad.  
In the night, Syo called Nanami.  
“What’s the matter, Syo-kun? Nanami was worried.  
“I have to kiss Yamato but I never kissed nobody.”  
Nanami was surprised. “Why not?”  
“I have a disease and if I fall in love I’ll die.”  
“Wha…”  
“Yeah… I want to have my first kiss with someone I love, no with Yamato.” Syo was upset.  
“I think you can kiss wherever you want but think you have your first kiss with the person you really love.” Nanami smiled.  
“Nanami, I…” Syo cut the distance between him and Nanami and closed his eyes.  
“Good.” A familiar voice appears. It was Eiichi Otori.  
“What are you doing here?!” Syo screams.  
“I was worried about you.” Eiichi smiled.  
“Worried? You? In what universe?” Syo couldn’t believe what Eiichi was saying.  
“You have to kiss another man and is your first kiss… with Yamato. He’s pretty hot-headed you know. I’m worried he do something to you. Plus, you two have to have sex. I don’t want to have an eyes problem seeing that scene, so I’m here to make a treat. Tomorrow you and Yamato have to speak with my dad and with Shining Saotome about the sex scene to cut it.”  
“Does Yamato want to cut it?” Syo asked.  
“Dunno.”  
“I will talk with him.”

The next morning, Syo went to HEAVENS’s apartment. Yamato was there, interpreting his role.  
“Yamato.” Syo called him.  
“What do you want, Kurusu Syo?” Yamato looked at him.  
“Can we cut the sex scene? I don’t want to do it.”  
Yamato cut the distance between Syo and him, and put his forehead in Syo’s, looking at him eye to eye.  
Syo was nervous and he feel his heart pounding really fast. It started to hurt.  
“Kyosuke…” Yamato called Syo by his role’s name when he closed his eyes. His mouth touch Syo’s, but they didn’t kiss because Syo put distance.  
“What are you…?” Syo couldn’t finish his phrase because Yamato kissed him.  
Syo felt his tongue in touch with Yamato’s, and he’s chest started to hurt again. Syo fainted.

He woke up in his dormitory, everyone in STARISH was having care of him.  
“Syo!” Everyone shuttered when Syo opened his eyes.  
“A doctor will surgery you, Syo-chan.” Natsuki said. “The movie will be released the next year, so you’ll have time to recover.”  
Syo nodded.

Half a year later, Syo came back from America, where he has the surgery. Yamato was waiting for him. They had practice their lines by Skype, but the kiss…  
During their practice, Yamato asked “you fainted because you couldn’t fall in love, right? Did my kiss make you fell in love with me, Kurusu Syo?”  
“… Maybe.”  
“I see. We can kiss now.”  
“You don’t kiss the person you love?” Syo was confused.  
“I do, that’s why I accepted this role. Since you wined me in the competition, I couldn’t stop watching you. I went to all the STARISH concerts because your brilliance makes me blind. You can fall in love now, right? If I have to kiss you to make you fall in love with me, I’ll kiss you a million times.”  
Syo was red and his heart can’t with the situation.  
“I won’t recreate the kiss scene now.” Yamato’s voice was diligent.  
Syo closed his eyes and Yamato kissed him. Yamato introduced his tongue in Syo’s mouth, and the moment was exquisite. Yamato touched him and Syo’s legs starting to shake.  
They went to Yamato’s bed, where they went far away.  
“I accepted you, Yamato.” Syo admitted his love to Yamato.  
“Me too, Kurusu Syo.” Yamato mumbled.

“I couldn’t believe you have a boyfriend! And the kiss scene was… was…!” Kaoru, Syo’s brother, was impacted. “Why…?”  
“I couldn’t control myself with your brother. He’s intense and manly.” Yamato interrupted the Kurusu’s conversation.  
“Kaoru, I love Yamato since the duet project. I was amazed because I had to sing with Hyuga-sensei’s brother. I wanted to sing with him. When I fought with him, my love for him started to arise. Being with him is like being in the heavens. I love every part of him. I know he’s impulsive and want to punch everything around him, but I know I can help him to control his wish to kick everything. Let me stay with him.”  
Kaoru sighed. “Ok, I give you my permission but Yamato, don’t hurt my brother!”  
Yamato smiled. “Roger”.


End file.
